


#TuansGaga

by Fairy (laterie)



Series: KINGS [8]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blow Job, Breakfast to bed, Emotive sex, Feed your greedy TOP!JACKSON ass uwu, I love them both, M/M, Mark is power bottom here, Rimming, Rough Sex, They're my husbands as well, This is for Jackson but don't tell him alright?, Top Jackson this time, lot of fluids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laterie/pseuds/Fairy
Summary: What was Jackson doing before his Weibo live streaming? He was so adorable and looked a bit wasted. Let's ask Mark why he had decided to wear that stupid red apron.
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Series: KINGS [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569673
Comments: 7
Kudos: 75





	#TuansGaga

**Author's Note:**

> I SO wanted to write something for Jackson birthday and what's better than a birthday sex?

Jackson woke up to the smell of freshly made coffee and eggs with bacon and cheese. _Oh_ , blessed be the day when he asked Mark to marry him. There was not a single better decision than to marry this angel who has brought breakfast for Jackson into bed. Jackson tried to hide his smile into the fluffy white pillow, but happiness made him all itchy, ticklish, and sensitive. He wanted to kick his legs like a small boy and throw himself at Mark. Though he tried to hide his face and not to look at his husband, who sat down at the edge of the bed, it was impossible because his giggles were vibrating the mattress, and his body gave him out. 

“All so wiggly, and jiggly, so happy,” Mark laughed and patted the place where he thought was Jackson’s butt hidden under the duvet. “I love you like this.” 

With no fanfare, Jackson rolled on his back, his smile radiating like two stars combined. His eyes sparkled with joy when he looked at his husband, who wore only black pants and a red apron tied behind his neck. These toned arms, the ribcage with the tattoo, the view was only meant for God, and Jackson felt like one right now. Jackson reached for the side of Mark’s thigh and gently squeezed it as he was trying to hold the last bits of his sanity on a short leash. 

“I made you breakfast.” 

“Is there any special reason?” Jackson smirked at him. 

Mark pursed his lips, blinking adorably and thinking about Jackson’s words, his hands holding the wooden tray with food. As Jackson was waiting for the reply, Mark still played dumb; the coffee aroma was so strong that Jackson almost gave in and reached for the steamy black mug. How was it even possible to losing concentration over a coffee when Mark was pouting at him like that? If it were any other coffee, Jackson wouldn’t mind, but Mark’s coffee was like a chorus of angels who had brought him back from the dead. 

“No reason, “ Mark said suddenly, shrugging, “just wanted to make you breakfast since I love taking care of you, and…” Mark took the mug and handed it to Jackson, who accepted it mouthing a silent _‘thank you.’_

“ _Hey!_ Sit before you drink it. I don’t want you to burn your tongue or throat.” 

“Any special reason for that?” Jackson quirked his eyebrow at him while he was carefully sitting up. 

Mark did _that_ again; he took a deep breath, pursed his unbelievably kissable lips, and then looked far away behind Jackson, pretending he’s thinking. _What a day._ As Jackson sipped of his coffee, still watching his husband amusingly, the breakfast was getting cold, which was a shame. Jackson wanted to snatch the food and fill his mouth with that and maybe with something else if Mark wouldn’t protest. 

“That’s too long even for _me,_ ” Jackson laughed, “you know, stop bothering your pretty head, babe.” He stretched out his hand to put the cup on the bedside table. 

“What are you talking about?” pouting like he was paid for that, Mark gripped the handles of the tray, “you’re confusing me, Mr. Wang.” 

“ _Oh-oh,_ ” that was new, “am I _Mr. Wang_ now?” 

_Damit!_ Jackson wanted to flip the tray and throw Mark on the bed. Morning birthday sex? Only once per year, and last year, he didn’t have any. Why the hell was Mark even wearing the red apron? It was so occasional to see him wearing it. The fragile bow behind the slender and long neck looked so erotic and poetic at the same time. As Jackson was running his tongue inside his cheek, his brain was already composing symphonies for his husband. Mark was a piece of art, a serenade, and a gift itself. How ready was Jackson to take care of the fragile and precious craft? _Hyper-ready._

Mark had to shower because his hair was slightly curled and falling into his eyes. But now, all Jackson wanted was to untie the apron and look under it. The image of two perky nipples waiting just for Jackson to touch them made him salivate. The solid build figure, the muscles hard and looking yummy like cakes, were surely all tense and tired from yesterday as they bought a new, bigger bed and had to build it by themselves. But what was the sexiest accessories on Mark was, of course, the wedding band wrapped around Mark’s slender ring finger. 

“How’s it that a married man brings breakfast to another guy like this?” 

“Well, there’s a special event when this guy, which is _me,_ says how much he loves _you_ and wants to spend _his_ life with _you._ ”

“Special event, _huh_?” Jackson chuckled as he readjusted pillows behind his back and leaned against it, “give me the yum.” 

“The ‘ _Jackson Wang is the king’_ event.” Mark put the tray on his husband’s thighs, “I saw it on twitter, so I thought, I’ll participate personally. Are you mad?”

Jackson stared at him in awe, watching the beautiful brown eyes as if Mark had a whole chocolate factory build-in his head. What was even this, though, tho? He shook his head, still smiling as he took the fork and started to eat. But Mark’s eyes were on him all the time, waiting for the answer as if Jackson could be mad at him for bringing him food and looking like an ancient sculpture. 

“Did you eat?” Jackson asked instead that, “come, hop in.” He lifted the duvet for Mark, who only had to drag his legs up and moved to Jackson’s side. He leaned against his shoulder, his body heat radiating and comforting Jackson. 

“I had oatmeal with compote,” Mark snuggled closer, pressing his lips against Jackson’s bare shoulder. 

“Breakfast of the champions.” Not even that stopped Jackson from feeding his husband while making cute noises as all Mark was doing was opening his mouth and looking back into Jackson’s eyes. 

“I could never be mad at you,” Jackson turned his head to look at Mark and smiled lovingly, “we’ve been through serious shit, babe, but I had never been _mad_ at you.”

“Really?” the question popped between them in English, and more than suspicious, Mark’s tone was careful. 

“You’ve seen me mad,” Jackson whispered as if the words could erupt the soft and bubbly atmosphere in their bedroom, “have I ever treated you like I’m mad?”

Mark cuddled against Jackson’s shoulder, bringing his hand to his face, “No,” he ran his fingers over his bottom lip, which caught Jackson’s full attention, the food and coffee forgot.

It was escalating pretty fast, with each of Mark’s innocent gesture, it was worse because Jackson knew that Mark was anything but _innocent._ Once he got comfortable, the Tuan angel has turned into a devil made of fire and ashes of Jackson’s pour soul. 

“So, what was it, then?” Mark asked, “have you been annoyed or unsatisfied?” 

“Babe,” Jackson sighed, “this event is hashtag _dark-mood-free._ ” 

Mark snorted at that, “If it were up to me, I would use _‘TuansGaga’ hashtag._ ”

“So, greedy!” Jackson whined, “not even my birthday is about me.”

“Because you’re mine.” Mark laughed. 

“You know what?” carefully, Jackson put the tray on the nightstand. He ate only half of the breakfast, but was it even possible to eat with his clingy husband was hanging on him like a koala? He loved cuddly Mark; there was nothing wrong with that, but then, all Jackson wanted was to cuddle Mark even more. It was like a competition of who is the most cuddlable person. 

“You’re right!” Jackson turned half-way to Mark, so he was almost lying on his side, “I’m yours, _but—_ ”

“ _No, no, no_ …” Mark shook his head, adorably, “there’s no but. You’re mine, and that’s it.”

“You won’t even let me finish!” 

“There’s nothing to finish!” 

“Yien!” sparkles enlightened in Jackson’s eyes as he grabbed Mark’s hand, and with no resistance, he flipped Mark on his back. Jackson then straddled his hips, pinning Mark’s arms over his head. “That was _strangely_ easy.” 

“Why would I want to resist you?” Mark smirked at him, “you’re sexy when you’re in control.”

Jackson dipped lower, gently brushing his lips against his husband’s. The morning sun beautifully colored Mark’s albatross skin with golden shades. The time concept suddenly lost its weight when Mark closed his eyes and parted his lips for Jackson. Had he ever seen Mark this submissive? No, if Jackson didn’t count when he had tried to have sleepy sex with Mark, he ended up catastrophically with Mark jumping out of bed, all naked and confused. It took Jackson the whole afternoon to explain himself and his curiosity for the somnophilia. Jackson defended himself that Mark looks like a _sleeping beauty_ when he sleeps, which he _couldn’t_ grasp only by watching; he wanted to feel it. 

“What are you thinking about?” Mark asked, with his eyes still closed. 

“You.” 

“Sappy,” he smiled like the C sharped moon, lips beautifully stretched. Jackson didn’t even notice when Mark put his hand on his nape, only when he gently massaged it, Jackson lowered himself again and kissed the pretty line of Mark’s lips. 

“What are we going to do, Yien?” 

“Whatever you want,” Mark answered in Cantonese since the question was given in the same language. 

Jackson powdered his whole face with butterfly kisses until Mark has turned into a giggling mess. Who would say that Mark Tuan is ticklish on his face? With each of the touches and strokes, Jackson was moving south, to Mark’s neck, giving him a set of purplish lovebites. He didn’t care at all since they had no schedule until further notice. Which if you asked Jackson personally, it was a perfect time to ravish Mark and leave him all bruised and wasted in the end. 

“ _Whatever_ I want?” He grinned against Mark’s neck as he bit him under his ear, “if I want to talk _really_ dirty to you?” he whispered into Mark’s ear while his palm was caressing Mark’s chest over the apron. Another pleasant smile appeared on Jackson's face when he felt Mark shivering under him. 

“I bet your heart beats fast now,” he pressed his lips against the artery on Mark’s neck and let his tongue to feel Mark’s adrenaline through his mouth. 

The response came with Mark’s breathy voice, “it does.” He still didn’t open his eyes, but his chest was rising fast as the warm breath was crashing against Jackson’s cheek. “What are you gonna do about that?” 

“ _I,_ ” Jackson ran his hands under the loose sides of the apron to brush it against the hardening nipples, “I’m more curious what are _you_ gonna do about that.”

“Did you decide to tease me?” Mark lifted his head off the pillow to bit Jackson’s earlobe, “why are you even wearing earrings, hm?” he tugged at the silver circle. 

“Forgot to put them down last night,” Jackson purred pleasantly, “Mark, this should be about me being in the hashtag _‘BirthdaySex’_ mood.” 

_Yeah,_ but Jackson would lie if he said that it was not arousing how Mark’s sharp teeth played with his sensitive earlobe. The gentle tugging, biting, licking, and humming was vibrating down to Jackson's neck. His right hand squeezed Mark’s pectoral, gently massaging it while rubbing his palm against his nipple. The classic morning wood was not helping Jackson fight the growing bulge in his underwear. He was twitching and aching to rub his hardening dick against Mark, but from this position, it was difficult to adjust his hips and press his balls against Mark’s abdomen. 

“Babe,” Jackson gulped as he was almost lying on Mark at this point. 

“Done,” the older happily giggled as he turned his head to look at Jackson. Between his teeth, there was Jackson’s earring. 

“How did you?” Jackson gasped and instinctively reached for his hear, “ _only_ with your mouth?”

“Didn’t you know how skilled my mouth is?” with a smile, he put the earring on the bedside table, “want me to pull out the other one?”

“No, I love to look like a pirate,” Jackson quickly muttered while fiddled with the other earring, “I don’t have time, I need to rub.”

“You what?” Mark laughed, his hands stroking Jackson’s naked thighs. 

“Between your legs, Yien, I need to be there. I should’ve been there two hours ago.”

Mark was evidently having fun watching as the desperate Wang Jackson was trying to get some. It would be interesting to watch Jackson flirting with someone random, maybe just hook up for a night. Mark was curious about what Jackson would pull out from his sleeve. Sometimes his husband was so clumsy and flustered that he looked like a sixteen-year-old boy who just touched the _thing_ for the first time. But that aside, since Mark would chop off anyone’s head if they even tried to reach or talk to Jackson the way he did. 

“You were snoring two hours ago,” Mark eyed his husband’s naked glory, “into my ear to be more specific.”

“You’ve got used to it.”

“I wouldn’t say _I’ve got used._ ”

Jackson threw the blankets aside with his underwear and fluffy socks, which always amused Mark that Jackson went to bed almost naked, but he had never forgotten to put his warming socks on. 

“You’re so adorable,” Mark bit his bottom lip. 

“I’m curious if you’re gonna say that ten minutes after I put my dick up to your ass.”

“ _Aw,_ you’re trying to sound all _alphaish,_ ” lifting his arms over his head, Mark gave his husband an alluring look while still biting his lip. 

Jackson put his hands on Mark’s knees, gently squeezing them before he started to open them slowly, having all the time in the world. These tight, ripped jeans looked like a second skin on his husband, and Jackson was a bit irritated about how he had to fight his way into them again. Not that it wasn’t sexy to feel the ripped muscles and every shape of Mark’s body. Jackson moved until he was shielding the morning light from Mark’s face, “what I’m gonna do with you?” he lowered his voice, watching as Mark was still bothering his lip. 

“Rub against me?” Mark wiggled his butt against the soft sheets. 

“I’m gonna unwrap you like a present.” All Jackson could think about was the bow behind Mark’s neck.

“Am I your present, then?” 

“Well, you didn’t bring me anything, so I assume…” Jackson stroked Mark’s inner thighs, adjusting himself between his legs and lowering down over Mark’s body. 

“Such a clever boy,” Mark bit his bottom lip again, chuckling through it. 

“Babe,” Jackson finally locked their hips together, “ _babe…_ so delicious.” 

The friction between them could create a thermal power plant. When Jackson said he’s going to _rub,_ he meant it literally. If he was trying to dry fuck him, Mark didn’t know, but it had to be uncomfortable for Jackson as he moved his naked dick against the front of Mark’s jeans. Aroused by the scene, Mark watched as, with every shift, Jackson rubbed the precum into the soft fabric. It was so freaking dirty and sexy at the same time. 

“ _Fuck,_ ” Mark moved his hands from above his head to touch Jackson’s biceps. The tensed muscles were such an eye-candy. 

“You and your _stupidly_ tight pants,” Jackson groaned, irritated, “one day,” his hips snapped forward, slamming into the back of Mark’s thighs, which caused him to jerk up to the headboard, “one day I’m gonna rip them all into pieces, do you hear me?”

Jackson grabbed Mark’s chin, “you _tease_.” 

“Jack,” Mark moaned, gnawing at his bottom lip.

“Stop that!” he freed Mark’s lip with the press of his thumb against the plush heat, “I’m gonna deny you kisses if you won’t stop biting your lips.”

Mark pouted at that, in the middle of a sex scene, he sulked like a schoolboy and frowned at Jackson, clearly offended by the suggestion. “Then I’ll bite you!” and just like that, he sunk his shark teeth into the flesh of Jackson’s thumb. 

Jackson didn’t say a word, only chuckled at the behavior of his husband. It was so typical of Mark to try to show his domination even in his submissive state. The _daddy_ material was real, hard, and untouchable under Jackson’s naked hips. He was aware of the strength that the body of his husband possessed. Mark could flip their positions in a second if he wanted. 

Seriously, what should he do with Mark?

 _Any suggestions?_ Jackson leaned for a kiss Mark when the bloody tease turned away his head, so Jackson’s face ended up buried in the crook of his neck. With a low groan, Mark pressed his legs against Jackson’s side, which was not enough for the horrible tease; he even hummed a breathy, _“fuck me…_ ” answering Jackson’s inner dialogue. 

“You should be patient,” Jackson whispered into his ear, “I’m doing _whatever_ I want, babe, which means I’m gonna devour you slowly, unwrap you, undress you, pour some love on your body and make love to you. And clearly…” Jackson paused as he savored the low moan escaping from Mark’s mouth. Jackson pressed his nose into the soft skin under Mark’s ear and closed his eyes. 

“Clearly,” he tried to continue, “you’re going to…”

“Jacks,” Mark wrapped his arms around his neck, “this is the longest foreplay we have ever had.”

“My way,” Jackson gently nibbled at the tender skin, “I’m gonna pamper you with kisses and love, and then I’m making love to you. And _clearly,_ ” he repeated, which made Mark snort, “at some point I want you to ride me.”

“That’s a plan.”

“Now, let me kiss you,” Jackson followed Mark’s movement and gently tilted his head on the side so their noses wouldn’t collide, “you greedy bad boy.”

“Am I greedy because I keep my kisses for you?”

“You keep them for me from me?” Jackson raised his eyebrows, looking at his husband in confusion, “what are you even…”

“My god, _Jackson,_ ” Mark groaned, “I’m hard as fuck, I really _need_ you to take my pants down and not trying to talk in a sense.”

Jackson didn’t reply as he hypnotized Mark’s lips and waited until his husband would give in and started to behave like the good boy he should be now. It was a game of _trading._ If this was how their lovemaking was about to go, then Jackson had some ideas. 

“I’ll let you kiss me if you do something with my pants.”

“Like what?” Jackson asked in amusement, “should I bring scissors?”

“You’re so mean.”

“You’re so _horny._ ” Jackson shot back.

“You made me.”

Jackson licked his lips. Well, one point for the Tuan gangster and his undying logic. Jackson smiled at that. Wasn’t it a bit ridiculous to ask for such an obvious thing like a kiss during foreplay? Someone was playing with fire, and Jackson surely wasn’t the one who would end up burned. 

“Look at you,” Jackson shifted between Mark’s legs, “playing big games with me, but you’re crying because of your fucking pants.”

With that, Jackson forced Mark to untangle his arms from behind his neck and pinned them back over Mark’s head. He leaned over, his weight pressing Mark into the mattress. “Give your birthday boy some lovin’.” 

The ribbon behind Mark’s neck was driving Jackson crazy, but now he was so determined to get that kiss from Mark that he refused to get his attention stolen away again. He prisoned Mark under his body, which caused Mark to squirm under him, trying to ease the growing pain in his lower parts. Nervously, he rubbed his thighs against Jackson’s sides and squeezed him tightly between them. After Jackson stilled, Mark quickly crossed his legs over his tailbone and impatiently pressed his groin against Jackson’s. 

“Kiss me, or we’re gonna die with blue balls,” Jackson warned him, desperately holding on to the last drop of his sanity. 

“Gaga,” sweet, the _sweetest_ sound to Jackson’s ears, like honey on a dry throat, “why are you so mean?”

“Why don’t you want to kiss me?”

“I want to,” Mark pursed his lips, looking at Jackson innocently, “but since you forbade me from biting…” 

“So?”

“ _So_ ,” there was the explanation, “you can’t bite my lips too, and I know you want to.”

Jackson’s eyes widened, and a second later, he was laughing, “what are you talking about?” 

“No biting for you then!” Mark stretched his body under Jackson, trying to be closer to his husband, “I dare you to bit them.”

“Alright, _alright,_ ” Jackson laughed, “you’re too precious like this.”

“Stop laughing!” Mark squeezed him even harder between his legs. 

“You’re seriously gonna cut me into two if you won’t stop,” Jackson kissed his forehead, “come on, _Markie,_ your legs are no joke.”

“Two Jacksons, what a blessing.”

Jackson gasped at that, “so this is it? You’re secretly cheating me with myself?”

“You wanted a threesome with my husband, remember?” 

_This_ was getting absurd. Jackson was dying to bury his dick in the heat of his husband, who was still wearing the motherfucking tight jeans. From denying kisses while being childish, to Mark’s killer thighs almost crumpling him to the bone, they were also talking about cheating with each other. Jackson was a man of wisdom, his brain always worked fast, but with Mark, he was constantly in awe of how pure and non-filtered his husband could be. 

“How about this deal?” Jackson smiled, “I can bite you whenever I want since it’s my birthday, and it was _you_ who said I could do whatever I want, and for that, I could get you rid of the stupid jeans?”

“Deal.”

That was faster than Jackson expected. 

As they exchanged one intense gaze, Jackson could swear that the moment he would release Mark’s hands, his husband would flip them and take control over the situation. Jackson never had problems with getting what he wanted, but it seemed both were in a playing mood, and Jackson would never say _no_ to games. 

Without a word, Jackson finally pressed their lips together. He played with Mark’s soft and plump lips, gently biting them until Mark opened his mouth, willingly teasing Jackson with the tip of his tongue. Jackson loved kissing Mark. He could spend hours just playing with his husband’s perfect mouth. Though Mark’s lips were a bit chapped from the biting, and their stash of lip balm was _really_ enormous, Jackson still loved _it_ so much that it never stopped him before from sucking on Mark’s lips, warming them up, turning them bloody red and then beg Mark to put his mouth on good use. 

They spent long minutes by just tasting and teasing each other when Jackson broke the kiss, inhaling deeply, “you smell so freaking good.”

Everything about Mark was perfect this morning. He smelled like the freshly made laundry mixed with coffee scent and sugar. Mark didn’t answer because he was occupied by breathing through his partly opened lips. In no book, you could find the precise description of _perfection,_ but when it came to Mark? They could take a photo and show it around. At least it would work for Jackson. 

“You’re gonna get it really hard, babe.” Jackson kissed his closed eyelids.

“Put my pants down, Gaga.” It sounded more like an order than a plea, which Jackson would lie if he said that it didn’t go straight into his balls. 

“Once they’re off,” Jackson’s voice has turned raspy from the kissing exchange, “you can’t stop me anymore.” 

“ _Whatever_ you want.”

 _Last famous words._ Jackson freed Mark’s hands, but the latter didn’t move an inch, not even opened his eyes. Jackson removed himself from his body and waited for Mark to untangle his legs. Once Jackson had enough space, he greedily paused to admire his husband’s body. _Gods,_ it had to be so uncomfortable in these pants. Jackson clawed his fingers in the muscular flesh of his husband’s thighs and groaned impatiently. He lifted the apron to take a better look and dipped lower to mouth the tent, forming under Mark’s pants, which provoked Mark's loud moan. _Finally._

Jackson left the apron's red fabric lying on Mark’s stomach while he was furiously unbuttoning the pants, yanking them down from Mark’s hips and legs until they ended up scattered on the floor behind Jackson. 

“My poor, _poor_ boy.” Jackson expressed his deepest concerns by shaking his head. Carefully, he traced his fingers across Mark’s erection. The soft fabric of his boxers had a visible wet spot on it. 

“You alright?” he asked, concerned when Mark was still lying unmoved, only watching Jackson with chewing the tips of his fingers. “Yien?”

“S’fine…” Mark mumbled in English so Jackson couldn’t understand the rest of the sentence. 

“I’ll get you in my lap all naked, and all comfy,” Jackson brushed the irritated skin over the waistband of Mark’s underwear, “what about that?”

Mark nodded silently; his eyes clouded by the indescribable pleasure his body was filled with. Mark was burning with desire and passion, and if he could move right now, the future of their position would be unclear. Mark wanted to be fucked, but at the same time, he would like to eat Jackson inside out. What a _miserable_ life he had. 

When Jackson removed the last piece of clothing from Mark’s lower body, Mark finally could freely open his legs as the apron dropped between them to hide his erection. Jackson cursed at that, feeling his stomach doing somersaults only by the view. 

“How are you doing under the apron? Will you show me?”

With no hesitation, Mark lifted the fabric so Jackson could crawl closer to take a proper look at his husband’s erected cock. He was leaking so crazily that Jackson started to doubt his ego. Which part of that had turned Mark into such a horny and needy bitch? _Boi,_ he would get slapped for that thought. Jackson didn’t even know when he bent over so much that he was just an inch from Mark’s cock, his nose full of the intense and thick smell of precome. It had to be the odor that made him oblivious; the sex atmosphere that was crawling under his skin and intoxicating his senses.

“Want my mouth on you?” Jackson asked, already licking his lips.

“Yes.”

Oh, how Jackson loved when Mark’s answers came clean out without any hesitation. A symphony of moans and groans filled Jackson’s ears when he swallowed the tip of his husband’s cock. He should appreciate Mark for being freshly shaved and smelling like coconut and his specific musk smell. The mix was delicious on Jackson’s tongue. He slurped the translucent liquid and lowered his head slowly until his nose met the soft abdominal skin. Mark trashed under him, his fingers clawing at the bedsheets. Jackson held Mark’s hips down to prevent him from trying to thrust into his mouth as he started to suck him mercilessly as if Mark’s life depended on how much Jackson could squeeze from his balls. 

“Fuck, _you—_ ” Mark’s hands ended up in Jackson’s brown hair, tugging him and pressing down, which was better than if Mark would start to fuck his mouth right now. Jackson would choke and probably vomit, which was not a lovely image. He could deep-throat but fucking his mouth that was still too much.

Knowing that Mark finally got his senses back when the bedroom was filled with moans and curses, Jackson drew one of his hands away to touch himself. A pleasant hum escaped his mouth, vibrating through Mark’s cock.

“Jack, honey, sweetheart,” Mark breathed out, “ _please…_ ” 

Jackson hummed again; this time acknowledged. He released Mark’s cock with a wet pop to clear his throat and stock his body with fresh oxygen. When Jackson looked at Mark, his brain stopped working. They exchanged looks, Mark looking at him like hypnotized, his eyes luscious as if he was fucking Jackson right in his head through his eyes. 

It was ludicrous, the way Mark’s eyes have darkened, the way he was breathing shallowly, and just being still like a sculpture. Jackson even forgot to wipe his mouth from the precome, and saliva mixed into a thick liquid. Mark’s hips bucked up, his cock slightly brushing against Jackson’s cheek, which messed his face even more. And then, the words finally came out from between Mark’s lips. 

“Eat me out,” his voice was delicious as if he was offering Jackson the best five-stars meal, “please, Gaga.” 

“I, _uh…_ ” Jackson’s brain was slowly starting up. This had to be the feeling when people talked about being on _stand-by._

“No,” Mark protested, when Jackson wanted to wipe his mouth with the back of his hand, “want your mouth like that.”

 _Wow,_ that was dirty, even for Jackson. 

It took Jackson a long-ass time to understand what was happening. Not only because his cock was screaming for attention and adding more and more precome to the pool he created on the sheets, but Mark looked so extraterrestrial as if an alien landed on his balcony and lured him into having a birthday morning sex. Which, if the alien was Mark…

Though Jackson should’ve been the one in control, somehow, Mark found his way to boss him around, as always, and Jackson being the loving husband as he was, would do _anything_ to make his Mark happy. 

“Give me lube, babe,” Jackson smiled, aware of the mess on his face, “I’ll stretch you out when I’m there.” 

How could Jackson manage to keep going without coming was a huge mystery even for him? Maybe because he had directed his attention to pleasing his husband instead of thinking how, when, and where he should be burying his cock to get some finally. And, not to forget about the apron that was driving him crazy as fuck. All he wanted was to have Mark in his lap, so Jackson could finally unwrap his present and stick his dick where it belonged lawfully by the government and god laws. But after the image of slamming his cock into Mark popped up into his mind, he couldn’t stop thinking about his erection anymore, not even when he lifted and bent Mark’s legs to lick him open like the meal he was. The more he’s been thinking about not coming, the worse the tension in his balls was. 

“God, you’re so good,” Mark’s deep voice penetrated him like a spear, “how are you so freaking good?”

Jackson pressed his tongue against the clenching hole, licking him for a while before he moved away, “want me to do you like this?” he asked when he opened the bottle of lube. 

“No,” Mark arched his back to fix the blanket under his body, “just open me.”

Jackson purred, satisfied with the answer. 

“Want a condom?” he asked as he was warming up the cold liquid between his fingers. 

“No.”

“Can I come inside, then?” Jackson lowered himself back and pressed the tip of his finger against the puckered hole.

“And where else did you want to come?” Mark arched his eyebrow, judging Jackson harder than he deserved for that question. 

“You’re so mean when you’re horny,” Jackson pushed his whole finger inside, “always bossing me around.” 

“I don’t boss you,” Mark grabbed one of the pillows to put it under his head. 

“You _do._ Look at me doing the heavenly work to your body, but you’re mean.”

“No.”

Jackson hid his smile, “you should’ve said: _‘yes, my dear, come inside me.’_ Instead of that, you were mean.”

Mark laughed at that, “how are you… _what_ are you even talking about?”

Was it odd to talk while he was two fingers deep in Mark? Well, this was the Tuan Wang couple, one of their kind. Husbands who gave the sneaking behavior a whole new dimension. Even ninjas would get jealous of their technique. 

“I’m talking about how I sucked you, ate you out, and now I’m even stretching you, and soon I’m about to fuck you while you’re the princess pillow.” 

“Oh, you did not say that!” Mark grabbed one of the small pillows and threw it at Jackson, who successfully dodged the awful insult. He stuck out his tongue at Mark, which cause only Mark throwing another pillow and then another, and Jackson, while laughing, regretted the day when he bought them because Mark _always_ has been a pillow princess. 

“That’s it then!” Jackson devilishly smirked as he stabbed his three fingers into Mark’s prostate. The last pillow has dropped from his hands as Mark’s body trembled, and his back arched in a beautiful line. 

“You thought you could play with the king?” Jackson continued teasing the organ. Indulged by the unstrained vocal manifestations, Jackson couldn’t stop staring and at his husband’s lustful expression, “look at you…” he purred as he picked up his tempo, finger-fucking Mark until he couldn’t take it anymore.

“You always challenge me in ridiculous situations,” and just like that, Jackson swallowed the tip of Mark’s cock, sucked at it while still fucking his prostate. 

Mark was begging, almost kicked Jackson’s face, but nothing helped as his body was being stimulated beyond his limits, limbs aching, and no matter how hard he tried to fight it, the peak found its way into Jackson’s mouth. 

Jackson was satisfied with his work. He had his husband melting into the mattress while he wiped his fingers and mouth into a tissue. Indeed, he looked like someone who had just finished a delicious food. Well, that _one_ was for Mark trying to have his crooked ways with him. Jackson took a moment to admire his beautiful husband, but one thing was still very _off –_ the apron. Jackson cringed at that. 

“I hope you’ve learned your lesson,” Jackson smiled as he kissed the smiley tattoo and rested his chin on Mark’s knee, hugging his thigh. 

“That was so dirty,” Mark cracked open one of his eyes, “cheater.”

“Call me whatever you want, but I won.” 

“By cheating.” 

“Everything is fair in love and war.”

Mark rolled his eyes, “now you have to give me a minute.”

“Even two.” 

Mark started to gently sway Jackson, who was still resting against his leg. He smiled, hugging Mark tighter. The level of comfort right now, how they were on the same page, even in the same sentence and word – that was unbelievable. Sometimes Jackson thought he’s still dreaming, and when he opens his eyes, he will wake up in his cold bed in his first apartment, thinking about the _just right_ lyrics. 

“When you’re ready, tell me,” Jackson smiled at him. 

It didn’t take long, and Jackson was thinking about the stupid straining in his balls again. How was he still there, without ejaculating prematurely, was _still_ a mystery. But Mark, everything about Mark was so delicious, so it wasn’t that difficult to hold himself back from rolling Mark on his front and fuck him until the new bed would fall apart. He smiled for himself; yeah _, he could do that_ if he was superman. 

“Gaga?” Mark interrupted the flow of his thoughts, “can _I…_?” 

“Hm?”

Mark propped himself on his elbows, “my back hurts. I want your lap.” 

“You don’t have to say a word anymore!” Jackson quickly narrowed himself as he sat down and grabbed at Mark’s opened legs and pulled him forward. 

“What are you…” Mark laughed, “so eager.”

“You have no idea how upsetting the apron is.” 

“Seems like I found your weak spot, Mr. Wang,” Mark chuckled, “next time you won’t have it so easy.”

“Whatever, quickly, get in my lap.” 

“Right, _right,_ and who’s the bossy one here.”

It took a while to Mark; he had to stretch his sore body and rub his sweaty back. All the laundry he would have to do after this was so stupid. It should be Jackson’s turn today, but he couldn’t let the birthday boy doing housework – in no way! 

Mark’s body heat met with Jackson’s as their chests brushed, and Mark finally straddled him and wrapped his arms around Jackson’s neck with a loving smile. “Here I am.”

“Here you are,” Jackson said gently, mesmerized by the beauty of his husband, “and only mine.” 

The black mess of Mark’s curly hair looked silly from all the tossing and turning, but Jackson didn’t give a damn. Mark was _his mess._ He brushed the fringe away from Mark’s eyes and kissed him longingly. They breathed in each other’s fragrance, testing the mix of their fluids while Jackson was gently cradling Mark in his arms. When their hormones calmed down, it was easier to see what was before his eyes, and Mark was simply stunning. They kissed for some more, but Jackson’s hand was already ghosting over Mark’s neck, playing with the red bow, testing the waters. It was time to open his present. He pulled at the red string, untying it, so the apron finally dropped down into Mark’s lap. _Good,_ Jackson Jackson smiled approvingly when he realized that the tying behind Mark’s back has already been untied. For a second, Jackson has been eyeing his husband before he snatched the apron and threw it aside on the bed. 

“I love you so much,” Mark whispered into the kiss, “happy birthday, Gaga.” 

Jackson didn’t wait any longer. He grabbed hands full Mark’s ass and squeezed it wantonly, “happy birthday to me.” 

Before Mark could do anything, Jackson pressed his mouth against his right nipple, sucking at it and scrapping it with his teeth. Mark blindly reached behind his back, searching for Jackson’s abandoned erection. He had to bow his back and push out his chest against Jackson’s starving mouth. 

“Fuck.”

That was the right word. Jackson hummed in agreement when Mark’s fingers ran along his dick. He wanted to suggest using more lube, but his mind was so clouded by the pleasure that every thought flew away as fast as it came. 

“God, _yes, yes yes yes,_ please _Yien,_ please…” Jackson mouthed at his neck, wrapping his hands around Mark’s waist, “fuck me, babe! Don’t let me wait anymore.”

The delicious, wet sensation, as Jackson’s cock entered the first ring of tight muscles, almost made Jackson come. He bit into Mark’s neck, moaning loudly with each inch Mark was taking inside his body. 

“I love _you,_ ” Jackson wasn’t the emotive type when it came to sex, but something about Mark today was different, maybe because he was so needy and demanding. Whatever the sensation was, it burned Jackson dangerously, and he knew that when they reach the end, only ashes will remain. Could it be his birthday? Or that they had been through a difficult phase recently? Jackson was grateful for all the gifts he got, but having Mark in his arms was beyond the capacity of his words. He couldn’t explain what he felt when he opened _this_ gift. 

“Just like that, baby…” Jackson almost gave in and sank on the bed, but Mark cupped his face urging Jackson to stay and look at him as Mark was moving up and down in a tormentingly slow and steady tempo. 

“Look at me.” 

The gentle whisper made Jackson almost close his eyes again. As he leaned against Mark’s palm, he felt the pressure already burning in his stomach. It’s been what? Five minutes since Mark took him inside and he has been already giving in and without a fight? 

Mark rolled his body almost aesthetically as if someone was filming them for artistic purposes. Jackson felt the sway of his hips, the press of his butt cheeks against his balls. _Yeah,_ he was emotive as fuck today. It had to be the morning light. Jackson honestly didn’t remember the last time they made love while bathing in the sunlight like this. He could see every mole and scar on Mark’s body. Out of nowhere, Jackson remembered the wound on Mark’s hand, the incident with ice, and till today, Jackson cursed himself because he didn’t tell Mark to be more careful on the pavements during winter. 

“You’re such sin,” Jackson moaned, fighting the need just to lie down and watch Mark, “what are you doing to me?” 

Mark’s breath was steady and hot against Jackson’s lips. Moan after moan, just for Jackson’s ears was filling his brain and making him incredibly dull. There was nothing but the smell of sex. Jackson opened his mouth as Mark’s thumb smoothed over his lips; he bit the tip just like Mark did back then. 

“Shit!” Jackson hissed when Mark clenched around him, “ _shit…_ don’t.”

“What’s that, my love?” he smirked, “you don’t want to come yet?”

Jackson was too intoxicated to realize where Mark was coming from. All he did was groaning and pressing his fingers into Mark’s hips to slow him down. 

“That’s so _bad,_ ” Mark faked sadness. 

“What are you…” Jackson suddenly felt two fingers entering his mouth. He looked at Mark with the cloudy eyes, unable to talk, which was undoubtedly Mark’s intention. Instead of a verbal reply, Jackson smacked his hands against Mark’s ass and squeezed it. 

“You’re gonna come,” Mark slurred, “slap my ass all you want.” 

Jackson mumbled something with the fingers still in his mouth and slapped Mark’s ass so hard that Mark could feel the sting creeping over his whole spine to his neck. He moaned and hissed at the same time. Jackson was sucking his fingers, coating them in his saliva. How was it possible that Jackson always ended up with his face full of fluids? 

As revenge for slapping him, Mark has chosen to quicken his tempo, making Jackson press his fingers even tighter into the soft flesh of Mark’s ass while growling in frustration. Nothing has worked on Mark at this point. It was like trying to deal with a masochist. No matter how hard Jackson bit his fingers or spanked his ass, it was ineffective. Mark grinded his hips hard against his balls, forcing the first droplets out of Jackson’s cock. 

“That’s what I want, give me!” 

Jackson jerked his head back, finally getting free from Mark’s fingers, “fuck!” he swore loudly, “you fucking teas! You want to play?!” 

Mark didn’t know what was happening until he found himself on his back. Jackson flipped them so smoothly that his cock didn’t even leave Mark’s ass. The puzzled look made Jackson chuckle. No, _no,_ he would never let Mark win this battle. 

“You think you can tease me like that? You think you can do whatever you want?” he lowered his body between Mark’s legs and traced his fingers over Mark’s lips, down to his throat, where he gently squeezed the windpipe. A tasty moan ripped out of Mark’s mouth. 

“You’re so soft, Mark…” Jackson whispered gently, “so soft outside but so unbending inside. What should I do to you? I still have no idea. Since the first day I saw you, all I wanted was to break you, rip you apart, destroy you, and then put you back together all over again. You’re driving me crazy. You’re so beautiful, so heavenly, that I have no idea how…” he nipped Mark’s lip gently, “I’m so in love with you. So much, that I would die losing you.”

Mark closed his eyes when a single tear rolled down his cheek. Jackson started to move deep and gently inside his ass, taking Mark’s breath away efficiently since his hand still didn’t move from his neck. 

“Why did you marry me?” Jackson desperately asked, “what did I do to deserve you?”

More tears rolled down Mark’s cheek. The emotions were overwhelming them like a liquid fire poured over their bodies. Jackson picked up at his speed, each of his thrust jerking Mark’s body up, higher between the mess of pillows and blankets. 

“ _Jack…_ ” Mark cried, tightly clenching around Jackson’s cock, “please.”

“You want me to come, Mark?” 

Jackson moved his hand away from Mark’s throat, slowing down his hips as he caressed the space between Mark’s pectorals admiring the mole with his eyes. 

“What do you want more? Your release or my come in your ass?” 

Mark squirmed under him when Jackson moved his hand, dangerously close to his cock, “want both at the same time?”

“Yes, _yes, yes, please._ ” 

“Then you have to be a good boy and play with me, not against me,” Jackson asked, “are you a good boy, Mark?”

“Whatever you want me to be.”

“That’s the second time today.” Jackson didn’t wait for a response and slammed his hips against Mark’s ass. He was already so close that it was a miracle he didn’t come. “stroke yourself, babe.” 

No, it was definitely Mark who made Jackson so emotive. With each snap of his hips, with each moan he ripped out of Mark’s sore throat, everything clicked into one perfect picture. The love, the body underneath him, the person who was calling his name urgently, that was one emotion. It was more profound than love and less dangerous than an obsession. Jackson still didn’t know what to do with Mark, not even after six months of their wedding. He had no clue. 

All Jackson could see was a blurry image of Mark’s face as he came inside his body, growling and begging Mark for _something, anything._

Then there was darkness and Mark’s voice calling him. 

He would stay. For Mark, he would do anything. 

But _now,_ just for a second, he wanted to sink into his emotions.

Jackson closed his eyes, not remembering what happened after he came. 

When Jackson woke up, he felt his dry throat and body cold from his sweat. With a low groan, he opened his eyes to look at Mark, who had to tug him under one of their blankets. Mark was lying in his arms, probably sleeping. How could he blame him when Jackson himself blacked out after the sex? The mist was slowly clearing out around him, and when Jackson closed his mind from thinking about the after-sex stuff like cleaning and showering, he found out that Mark had to open the window because Jackson could hear birds chirping. He smiled and closed his eyes again. The room was bright and smelled like oranges, which made him laugh. Mark was just unreal, indeed a fairy out of this world. 

A whimper entered Jackson’s happy hour, “can you be happy a bit quieter?” 

“Sorry, love.” Jackson pressed his lips tightly, but his good mood was vibrating through his whole body again. Unfortunately, Mark’s palm rested right over Jackson’s nipple, so the pinch came up very fast. 

“Come on, don’t be like _that,_ ” Jackson laughed and gently squeezed Mark’s hand. 

They fell into a comfortable silence again. Life was beautiful like this when he managed to close his mind from the outside world. Jackson gazed back at their laced hands and brushed his index finger over Mark’s wedding band. 

“Love me,” Mark suddenly said.

“Hm?” 

“You asked what you should do with me,” Mark mumbled into Jackson’s neck, “the answer is: _love me._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the end. I am taking a short pause from writing, I think I can't come up with anything original right now. If you find this original, then good for you. 😄 Thank you for reading, commenting & for ♥
> 
> find me on twitter: @foxiejung


End file.
